моя страна
by Kumiko Fukuda
Summary: Natasha knows him. And he knows Natasha more than she knows herself. He promises to tell her who is he. And after long time, he finally fulfills his promise. "I am the embodiment of the history, yet the future of mankind." He points to Salt, smiling mysteriously. "I am the land you're standing right now."


**моя страна**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Neither of these two series belongs to me.

**Warnings: **Prepare for bad usage of dictions, tenses, grammars, spellings, wrong languages spoken, OUT OF CHARACTERS, etc.

**A/N: **Just scroll down until a 'DON'T LIKE DON'T READ' sign if you hate long author notes. Okay, someone really needs to make a crossover between these two fandoms. I'm not an American, neither a Russian. If I somehow made the entire thing wrongly, please do correct me. I'll stop babbling for myself here.

No pun intended, I think there are not many fans of this crossover. But hey, who knows. For Salt fans, you don't need to know much about Hetalia. For Hetalia fans, you seriously need to watch the movie. It's actually pretty cool.

For **Salt fans**: Hetalia is a webcomic. The characters in Hetalia are personified countries that live amongst us and have human names. That's to make long story short.

For **Hetalia fans**: Salt is a movie picturing Evelyn Salt, a double agent who worked for CIA and Russia. She later betrayed the Russia ones and working silently behind the curtains for the CIA. Long story short. But seriously, watch it.

Okay, thank you for paying attention. Please proceed further.

* * *

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

* * *

He was there.

Whenever Orlov was, he was there.

He stood tall on the corner, watching her and the other kids. His violet eyes would always glint in amusement and surprise. He would smile and ask the kids how their day went. He knew some were lying, but he wouldn't care. He'd only smile and pet their heads.

Natasha never knew his name.

Every day, he called her.

"Natasha~?"

She turned her head to him. "Yes?"

He crouched down to her height and placed his hand on her head. He always smiled. "You're a good girl, _da_?"

Natasha nodded confusedly. "Yes?"

He nodded and stood up again. "You're always one."

And Natasha would always be left confused.

Orlov had explained to all of them, that the man was very important. He's associated with the Soviet Union governments and he knew all events happening in the country.

_Then why didn't he tell us his name?_

... no one never knew who he actually was. Even Orlov didn't know.

At the day Natasha was going to be changed to be Evelyn Salt, he went for her. That man, Natasha would call him like that, frowned a bit. But he still smiled, and Natasha loved his smile.

"You're going to be Evelyn Salt, _da_?"

"Yes."

"You're going to live in America, _da_?"

"Yes."

"...," he frowned again. Natasha tilted her head, trying resist of saying what's wrong. He smiled again and ruffled her hair. As if reading her mind, he replied. "There's nothing wrong. For me, you will always be Natasha Chenkov, not Evelyn Salt. You're still a Russian, and for that I'm proud that you're an honorable one."

Natasha nodded, smiling. "Thank you."

He shook his head. "It's not a problem." Then, he stood up when Orlov came. He smiled apologetically to Natasha. "I must leave."

"Wait." Natasha stopped him.

"_Da_?"

"Can I ask... what is your name?" she looked up to him, hopefully.

He only smiled and ruffled her hair again. "We will meet. And in that time, I will tell you."

* * *

_Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Salt (2010) © Kurt Wimmer_

_моя страна © Kumiko Fukuda_

* * *

"Russia, what are you planning?" America's cold eyes gazed coldly to him. He tapped his table, twice. "What your people are doing in my country aren't one forgivable act."

Russia looked straight to him. "They are planning to—" he winced and starting to reach to a place.

His chest.

China saw his behavior and asked worriedly. "Are you alright, Russia?"

Russia turned to him and smiled. "What do you mean? I'm fine, perfectly, _da_."

"Are you sure?" England raised an eyebrow. "Because from what I heard, a certain sleeper agent is killing certain people."

Russia's smile grew large.

Must be Natasha.

"Russia, what you've done is unforgivable." America stated, hard. Russia blinked to him innocently. "What do you mean, _da_? I didn't do anything~."

"Your people." America gritted his teeth. His eyes flashing dangerously. "Your people in my country are manipulating and turned the anti-American to live and bring action."

"Kolkolkolkol~," Russia smiled and held his pipe carefully. "America, technically, it's your people who began the anti-American protest." Russia smiled wider, but colder. "It was your people who killed my president, America. Be careful of what you had said."

"If this is the part of act, then I won't be reluctant to declare war upon you."

"I didn't want this act." Russia spoke, calmly.

_My people are the ones who want this. It's not like I can stop them. They are the free wills. They are the source of our existence._

_But..._

"We don't want children... who can't play nice, right?"

* * *

Salt took her last glance to Mike's dead body.

A clap echoed in the hallways, soon followed without another.

Salt looked up and prepared to fight, but she wasn't going to fight.

"_Privyet_, Natasha. I believe it had been ages since we've last met, _da_?"

Salt widened her eyes.

"You're..."

That man.

He was there again, watching the bloody battle. A pipe was held firmly in his hand and Salt didn't think that she could stand a chance against him.

"I'm not here to fight nor to stop you." Salt's hold on her gun relaxed, but she tensed again. He smiled and walked calmly to her. He stroked her hair. "You've became very beautiful, Natasha."

Salt was sure that she heard a desperate wail of 'BROTHER'!

"Thank you for the compliment." She smiled charmingly. Salt looked to him from head to toe. "And I see that you haven't age even a little bit."

He smiled.

"Natasha, thank you." He suddenly said.

Salt gave him her rare smile, her genuine one. "You're welcome, but what for?"

She knew she could trust him.

His smile never changed either. "For killing them, for eliminating them. That's why I'm thankful."

Salt blinked. "Oh."

He laughed. "It was fun actually, seeing you killing them."

Salt was starting to think that he's actually insane in the very beginning.

"I'm proud. I'm so proud of having you as mine."

_Mine?— _Salt thought confusedly, though not saying it aloud. The man chuckled and asked. "Do you remember our promise before?"

"Promise?"

"_Da_. The promise that I would tell you who I am actually." He nodded.

"Ah, that one." Salt smiled. "Also, can you explain what do you mean by 'mine'?" Salt asked carefully.

His violet eyes shone dim.

"You are my citizen."

Salt was confused. "What do you mean?"

He laughed. "I am your land that you step now."

Salt raised an eyebrow.

That man spread his arms wide. "I am the embodiment of the history, yet the future of mankind." He pointed to Salt, smiling mysteriously. "I am you."

"How could that be?" Salt snapped to him and pointed her gun.

Another chuckle.

"That is possible because," he smiled again, "I am your country, Russia."

The gun dropped.

* * *

"Let me join you."

A single hesitation. But Ted tried to resist it.

Salt smiled enticingly. She's making it hard for Ted to resist.

"Let me join you, comrade."

Ted turned away. "I'll think for a while."

"Argh...," Ted turned again in surprise to a blonde haired man. The blonde groaned and held his head in pain. "What the hell, Ivan... Ugh!"

"Shut up, capitalist." A platinum haired man replied calmly beside him. His violet eyes scanned the entire room and he smiled. "Oh my~. It seems that my citizen killed your boss."

Ted Winter was shocked. He had made sure that every person in the room was dead. Yet there they were, both person alive and healthy though he shot them in head, thrice.

Ted peered to Salt. He frowned, Salt seemed to know one of them.

_Click. _

Both of them narrowed their eyes at Ted's direction. Ted aimed both of his guns at their head. "Who are you? _No_... What are you?"

The blonde haired man sighed and spared another glance to the person beside him. "Well... shall we tell him, Ivan?"

"No. We shouldn't, Alfred." This 'Ivan' replied.

Then, a sudden revelation hit Ted. He looked at Ivan in shock and stuttered out. "Y-you're... Chief Commander..."

Ivan smiled. "I was."

"What do you mean that you were?" Ted narrowed his eyes again when Ivan took out a pipe from his coat.

Ivan chuckled.

"I am no longer in for the operation. You are on your own now."

"Shit!" Ted fired a couple of bullets to Ivan's head.

Ivan fell back.

Salt screamed. She banged the glass. She fired the glass. But whatever she did, she couldn't get the glass broken.

She looked inside the room.

Salt found that the American beside her motherland was giving her calm down signal. He smiled and mouthed 'it will be okay'.

And it did.

Ivan gave out a groan and stood again. He glared at Ted, his pipe held high. Ted kept firing bullets to him. Ivan dodged them all and made for the deathblow.

Ted knew no more.

And it ended just when the TV aired Boris Matveyev was alive.

America glanced at the happy Russian beside him. "You know this all along..."

Russia beamed happily to him. "_Da_~!"

"Screw. You."

Salt watched they bickered with warm feelings, before CIA came and arrested her.

* * *

"Release her. She's with me." Ivan glared coldly to Peabody.

"No! I can't!" Peabody argued. "I've been ordered to bring her back! I can't just change the order! She killed Ted Winters!"

"_Nyet_." Ivan's eyes grew cold. "I killed him."

"What?!" Peabody's eyes grew wide and he turned to Alfred for help.

Alfred nodded. "It's true. Evelyn Salt is the hero. She tried to stop Ted Winters from launching those missiles."

"And you'll think that I'll believe all of that crap!" Peabody glared, then he muttered and walked away from them.

Alfred sighed and scratched the back of his head. He looked at Salt sheepishly. "Sorry, dude. Can't make him believe."

Salt shook her head. "No... that's okay..."

"America. I need a moment." Ivan signaled Alfred. Alfred nodded and walked away.

Russia turned to Salt and whispered before turning back.

"Kill all those agents for me."

* * *

_Mother Russia._

_You knew this all along, did you?_

"Yes.

Yes I knew."

_You know how much I loved you, right?_

"Yes... I know."

_I once loved you. Once._

"Yes, I know."

_Mother?_

"_Da_?"

_I'm still yours, right?_

"... Always, _maoi douchinka_. Always."


End file.
